Cancer
by SnK-Ft-BlEaCh
Summary: Naruto has Amnesia and Leukemia. Set in modern universe. Narusasu. OOC. Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

My eyes flutter open slowly, and the first thing I notice is the dryness in my throat and the stiffness of my limbs. How long had I been out? My eyes take time to adjust to the blinding white lights, and I make a noise that sounds something like a groan and a whimper.

I hear shuffling around me and low murmuring voices. My eyes first focus on a pinkish blob. Then I realise it is a girl with pink hair. Who is she? My eyes flutter towards the slightly bigger figure next to her, and I make out the shape of a blonde women.

"Is he alright, Tsunade? He doesn't seem to recognise us," the girl with the pink hair says.

I don't understand. Had I known these people? Have I lost my memories? I try to focus on any memories I may have of these people, but all I find is a black bottomless void. My stomach twists uneasily as I realise that I don't even know who _I_ am.

The blonde woman sighs deeply, then rubs her temples. She turns to look at me, and I shrink a little under her intense stare. "How do you feel, Naruto? Do you recognise us at all? Just a little bit?"

Naruto? Is that my name? I test the word out in my head and I find that I quite like it. Then I remember that she had asked me a question. How _do_ I feel?

I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a couple of pathetic dry rasps and wheezes. The girl with the pink hair rushes to a little trolley besides her and passes me a glass of water. I thankfully take it and sip it a little, relishing the relieving feeling of moisture in my dry throat.

"Thank you," I say, and I feel surprised for a second by my own boyish voice. I hesitate to answer the blonde woman's question, not knowing the answer myself. "I feel…fine. Just a little tired and sore, but other than that, I'm alright."

I attempt to smile but it feels like my face is cracking into two, so I drop it. "And I don't remember you guys at all. I don't even remember myself. I'm Naruto, right?"

The pink haired girl smiles sweetly and takes my hand in hers. It feels foreign, but warm and comforting at the same time. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. You were- I mean, you are, the kindest, purest most honest person I know. You always smiled and your smile is so bright and innocent. It even makes Sasuke smile a little. Sasuke is your best friend. You also have many other friends as well. There's Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and of course me. I'm Sakura by the way. And this is Tsunade. You always called her baa-chan though, and it'll make her really angry, but we all know that she loves your nickname." She stops and laughs a little. It sounds high pitched and cute, and I can't help but smile a little too.

She stops laughing a frown begins to dawn her face. Silence fills the air again as she continues speaking. "One day, though, she discovered that you were sick. Further tests showed that you were suffering with Leukemia. At first, you were so energetic and full of life. You were so confident that you were going to kick cancer in the face. And we all believed you. But after a while, your energy faded away, and we thought we'd lost you."

Her eyes are prickling with tears and I realise that I am crying as well. She struggles to continue, and I struggle to listen. Why was I cursed with such disease? It just isn't fair.

"Tsunade had a risky cure. It wasn't foolproof and there was a fifty fifty chance that you were going to lose all your memories. It seems like you did. We don't actually know if you're cured or not, but we'll find out in a couple of days' time."

I stare wordlessly at her as I process the load of new information. So there was a chance that I wasn't even cured yet? My heart sinks and I frown a little. Sakura sees this frown and squeezes my hand comfortingly. I flash her a quick thankful smile.

So I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I have amnesia and Leukemia.


	2. Chapter 2

The days roll by and all the friends that Sakura had mentioned had dropped in at least once. All except one. Sasuke. I am yet to see him and Sakura had explained that he was in denial about my memory loss, refusing to visit me at all.

I look up as Sakura's lunch trolley clackers down the hallway and into my room. My stomach growls at the sweet scent of ramen from the take out box from Ichiraku's. Tsunade had finally agreed to let me eat more ramen after Sakura told her that I wasn't eating anything else.

I inhale my ramen as my thoughts wonder off yet again. Sakura notices because she snaps me out my reverie with a quick wave in front of my face. She smiles softly at me. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Sasuke," I say tonelessly.

Sakura frowns a little and I stop eating with my fork of ramen halfway up to my mouth, suddenly feeling angry. "What's up with him anyways? I want to meet him again."

"H-He's… in denial, Naruto. You have to understand."

I snap.

"All my other friends have come around to visit me at least once. You think they're taking this any better than that Uchiha is?" My voice raises an octave higher. "Sure, they weren't my closest friends, but friends are friends and it always pains someone to see their friend forget about them. They made the effort to meet me again though. But this Sasuke person…." I trail off, unsure about where I am going with my ranting. Sakura stays silent and we sit in a tense silence for a couple of minutes.

Then I sigh in defeat. I hesitate to speak. I don't know if I am making the right choice, but the words come tumbling out of my mouth before I can think twice about it. "I don't know if Tsunade told you, even if I asked her not to. I'm not cured, Sakura. I only have a couple of weeks left at most."

I hear Sakura gasp loudly and she bursts into tears. She grabs me into sluggish bear hug and I return it, feeling my own emotions well up in my chest. "Oh…Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I…" She hiccups and I pat her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm okay about dying. It's just…I want to see this Sasuke person before the time comes. In your stories, he seemed really cool."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brat."

I look up casually, unfazed by her unforgiving tone and equally harsh glare.

"You're going to eat this meal whether you like it or not. Don't make me shove it down your freaking throat," she hisses and I shrug nonchalantly in reply, angering her even more. "Look, I know you're still dying to meet Sasuke, so don't die of starvation before he finally decides to get his bastard filled ass down here."

She shoves the plate in my face to emphasise her point and I take it wordlessly. She watches with satisfaction as I silently and slowly eat my meal, taking no notice of the sickening feeling it gives me. I ignore her and she eventually leaves after I down most of the plate.

Sakura comes in about an hour after lunch and she frowns as she silently assesses my health. "Naruto, it's been only a week and you've lost a lot of weight. You need to eat more. If this continues…"

We both know what she's about to say, and I look away sullenly. "What's the point of living anymore if I'm just dead weight? I don't remember anything or anyone. My health is declining rapidly even without my eating problems. Everything hurts. Why won't I just die sooner and end everyone's suffering. It's not like Sasuke's going to come and see me before I fucking die," I mutter quietly.

The slap on my cheek surprises me quite a bit. I hold my reddened cheek and look up at Sakura's face. Her face is scrunched up in intense anger, but I can see a couple of stray tears already running down her checks. "Don't you dare say that Naruto!" Her voice is shrill and demanding, but I can hear the pain laced underneath it. "You think you dying is the solution to everything?! You're just running away, you fucking coward. What happened to the Naruto who took everything head on? What happened to the Naruto who never gave up? I'm sick and tired of seeing you like this, Naruto. We're all trying to get Sasuke to visit you, and yes, it does pain us to see you like this. So don't you fucking lie there and act like you're the only one who's suffering!"

She storms off after that and I stare wordlessly at her fast retreating back, still holding my stinging cheek. Her words repeat themselves in my head and I bite my lip painfully. Have I been wrong to act that way?


	4. Chapter 4

Another week rolls by before I see Sakura. I had asked Tsunade about where she was, but Tsunade just pursed her lips and told me to shut up.

I supress a sigh as I mull over my own actions. A clacker down the hallway pulls me away from my thoughts and I look up just in time to see a head of pink hair come round the corner. Sakura comes in silently and hands me my food without a word. I thank her quietly.

She turns to leave but I grab her wrist gently. She turns around and looks at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I look down shamefully.

"I-I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I-I was being a jerk to everyone including myself and I want to apologize. But I can't take back what I did as much as I want to, so starting from now, I'm going to be happier and more positive." My voice rises an octave or two higher in excitement. "Dattebayo!"

Sakura gasps and she grabs my other arm. I silently wince but my pain goes forgotten as I see her eyes light up in hope and happiness. "Naruto! When did you remember that?! Do you remember anything else?"

I grin at her excitement and I scratch my head. "I just remembered it now. As I was vowing to be happier. I don't remember anything else though."

Sakura's face doesn't drop. Instead a bigger smile adorns her face. "Progress is progress," she says. She grabs me into a hug and I return it happily, feeling more alive that I've felt in weeks. "I've got to report this to Tsunade!"

And with that, she's dashing down the hallway. I watch as she leaves and my smile slowly drops. I had vowed to be happier, but I can't deny the physical and mental pain I am feeling.

Tsunade walks in briskly and interrupts my thoughts, though I can see the small smile on her face. "Sakura told me what happened earlier. I'm so happy for you brat."

I beam in response.

Night comes round faster than usual today, and Tsunade comes in to check on me since Sakura leaves during the evenings.

But today, Tsunade comes in empty handed. I frown. Normally, she has her trolley of medical equipment with her. As if able to read my thoughts, Tsunade opens her mouth to answer my silent question.

"We're still waiting for the results of your last blood test. There's really nothing we can do until then."

I shoot her another questioning look.

"I came here to talk to you about Sasuke."

My heart does a wild flip.

"He says he's coming in tomorrow."


End file.
